To be the last
by TheCodeSpiv
Summary: a new world and mankind is extinguished and replaced with Pokémon but one human still remains... follow him and his Gardevoir Belle in this thrilling tale. "To be the last" (M rating only for language, violence, and possible sexual content)
1. the end of humanity

**Thecodespiv: Hey what's up everyone? I'm Thecodespiv and this is my first officially published fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this story and please leave some constructive criticism and now without further ado enjoy! **

**Disclaimer ; I do not own Nintendo or any of it's character's I only own my OC anyways enjoy!**

It was about a year ago when it all began… in 2012 Nintendo had brought Pokémon into existence and everyone was going crazy over the fact that Pokémon where now real. Unfortunately that's when the trouble started. It seems that the Pokémon that were brought into the real world all had the Pokérus virus that if a Pokémon was to injure a human even if by accident that human would turn into the very Pokémon that they got hurt by. If that wasn't enough the virus did something the brain of the person now turned Pokémon it caused them to attack other people for no reason other to spread the infection but this hostile behavior only occurred when said Pokémon saw a human . In about 4 months things started going to hell, everyone was being attacked and transformed into Pokémon. No one could catch them or return them to pokéball's because they had not been completed yet and no one could kill them because of their supernatural abilities. 3 months later all the humans in the world were now Pokémon…well except for one last human, a boy by the name of Bo.

Bo was 5'7",he was 17 years old, had blue eyes, brown short hair, and had a scar of a 7 on his left middle finger. Bo lived his sister jess who was 9 years old, his grandma which he called her nana, and his mother. It was a peaceful time when it all began… before the epidemic Bo, being the Pokémon fan that he was, went out and adopted a female ralts. In the beginning it was nice and they became very close until one day about a few months after Bo got Belle his 9 year old sister Jessica was fighting with him as they usually do.

The argument was over Bo taking her plants vs. zombies DS game without asking as he did this many times before. Ralts knew this was regular and she did wish that Bo would at least ask for the game instead of taking it when she wasn't around. She threatened to delete his profile but then took the game away from her saying "you know how long I've worked on this game? Of course wouldn't because you never play it all you do is play the games on moms phone, play your monster high game, or the GameCube I gave you. I have finally unlocked every single plant, seen every zombie, and have bought all the Zen gardens and I am not going to let you delete all my hard work!"

Jess was furious now

"The only reason I don't play is because you keep taking it before I have a chance to play!"

Bo had enough of this and walked off to his room with the game. Jess did not like this one bit

"HEY GET BACK HERE WITH MY GAME!"

She ran after him not aware of ralts and trip over her and her arm was caught on her horns causing her to be cut deeply as she fell. As she screamed in pain, He turned around to see his sister bleeding and ran over to his sister

"Jess! Are you ok?"

but as she was about to respond she began to transform into a ralts herself but it was so painful that Bo could not believe his eyes as he heard her bones break in order to change shape she began to have the two horns burst through her skull and blood went everywhere at one point he puked at the horror that was happening before him, soon she became a ralts. Belle was terrified and then ran up to Bo for protection avoiding the puddle of vomit Bo picked her up and held her close as he watched his sister's transformation had been completed but it didn't end there. Jess, who was now a ralts, tried to attack her own brother so he too could become a Pokémon. She didn't do it intentionally; she was running on pure instinct. Meanwhile His grandmother was watching the news about the Pokémon epidemic and thought the same would happen to them she them heard her grandson screaming in fear and went to save her grandchildren before they became Pokémon. She rushed into the room to find two ralts fighting she knew the one wearing the blue bow was Belle but she did not know who the other ralts was then Belle knock out the other ralts Bo then ran over to his sister and picked her up and handed her to his grandma

"Nana! Jess and I were fighting and then she tripped over Belle's horn and was cut really badly then she got turned into a Pokémon and now she just tried to attack me!"

Nana then realized that the ralts she had was Jess

"Bo, I was just watching the news for the weather when a report came on about how Pokémon are going around and attacking people and once a person has been injured by a Pokémon they quickly but painfully transform into the Pokémon they were hurt by"

Bo the looked at ralts as she did not attack him at all in fact she defended him

"But nana Belle hasn't tried to attack me in fact she defended me".

Nana then said "that's because the Pokémon who attacking people were human but got transformed into Pokémon it stared out when some bullies were beating up a child who had a growlithe and the growlithe attacked one of the bullies to protect the boy but then he had turn into a growlithe and stared attacking the other two bullies then they too became growlithe. And the cycle repeated with other Pokémon who either were protecting their trainer or if they accidentally got hurt by a Pokémon"

Bo was looking at Belle and began to rub the horn that had his sister's blood on it to Belle this felt really good and she began to blush. Bo saw this but didn't think anything bad about it

"I forgot how sensitive your horns were"

He then looked back to Nana

"So what should we do now nana?"

Well I suggest we…"but before she could finish his sister woke up and attacked his grandma

"NANA! JESS WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!? THAT'S OUR NANA, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Soon his nana turned into a gardevoir the same painful way as his sister did her old bones broke to form their new shape. Her curly hair turned into the green hair of a gardevoir. The horn in her chest burst with a cry of pain from his nana. As this was going on jess ran towards her mom's room unaware to Bo. Soon Bo was face to face with a gardevoir he was paralyzed with fear but was snapped out of it when Belle buried her head into Bo's chest. The gardevoir then spoke to him using telekinesis

"That was quite a painful experience…but now it's your turn"

He was backing away as she came closer until Bo saw the way to his mother's room. The gardevoir spoke again

"Don't worry Bo it is a painful experience but it will be all over soon enough, now come here and give your nana a big hug"

He knew that if he got cut with her horn it would be game over. He then ran to his mother's room to save her from becoming a Pokémon but it was too late she had already been transformed into a gardevoir just like his nana

"…no"

he said to himself he was too late and Belle was so scared from everything that was happening so far she had just been keeping her head buried in his chest careful not to hurt Bo with her horns so he does not transform into a gallade or gardevoir she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she made him go through the pain of turning into a Pokémon. Bo couldn't believe it, his entire family were now Pokémon

His mind was going blank on what to do. Just as he was about to escape his back bumped into something he turned around to see the gardevoir that was once his nana she tried to grab him but he dodged her death grip. He tried running for the other door but his mother and sister soon he was surrounded by the ralts and two gardevoir. As they closed in on him he began to sink to the floor accepting his fate but then he got an idea

"Belle I need you to teleport us out of here"

Belle focused her power and teleported them out of his house and into town where Pokémon were transforming humans into Pokémon. He was about run over by a guy on a motor cycle being attacked and transformed by a shinx the motorcycle crashed into a wall and two shinx ran off from the bike. He went over to the motorcycle it had a side car he saw that it was still in working order even though it hit the wall pretty hard. He put Belle in the side car and strapped her in and told her to hold on as he grabbed the previous owner's helmet and adjusted it and took off. He left everything behind in his home town of Lynchburg that day and has yet to return. That was 7 months ago as the entire world was now human free and replaced with Pokémon. Bo has been in hiding because now he is an outcast. The new world was meant to be human free but there was one human still alive that was Bo and the entire world was looking for him. He now resides in an abandoned building that was a laboratory in the woods that was near a town but it was hidden from civilization. Even though everyone was now a Pokémon they still acted the way they were when they were humans having jobs, going to school, and even driving... Belle, who had evolved into a gardevoir from all the Pokémon she had defeated that where trying to attack Bo, had came back from town with supplies being a Pokémon she was the only one who could go into town without being attacked.

Bo: "hey Belle how was town?"

Belle: "same old same old, you?"

Bo: "well I tried to hack the computers here to find out what that scientist was working on before the epidemic but I was never much of a hacker"

Belle put down the supplies on the table.

Bo: "so did get what we needed?"

Belle turns to him "yes, I got everything on the list"

Bo leaves his chair to check the supplies

"Excellent"

He goes to the bag and pulls out several groceries and puts them in their right locations. When he gets to the last bag Belle quickly snatches the bag away

"Hey! What gives Belle?"

"This one is mine you can't open in it!"

Bo put's up his hands up in defending manner that he didn't mean any harm

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I thought it was just more groceries, what is in the bag anyway?"

Belle begins to become flustered

(Oh crap! What do I do I can't let him see his birthday surprise yet! Come Belle, think of something and quick!)

"O-oh…uh… Nothing! Just…um…some Pokémon stuff. Yea that's it Pokémon stuff."

She takes the bag and goes to her room.

"Ok…that was weird"

He begins to put the remaining groceries up and he begins to ponder

"Come to think about it, lately she has been acting really jumpy lately I mean this hasn't been the first time she brought home a bag that wasn't groceries or supplies."

He walks over to the couch and continues pondering

"Ah screw it; this is going to just drive me nuts. Hey maybe a little TV will get my mind off things."

He starts flipping through channels finding nothing interesting on TV when thought emerges

"Man…I wish I could go back out in the world again, I miss our friends and family, maybe if turned into a Pokémon then I could go back out in the world but then there's that whole "transformation process" and I don't think I could deal with the pain. Plus Belle would be heartbroken if I got transformed. After what happened with our family she made me swear that I would never intentionally turn myself into a Pokémon even if it meant we would be in hiding for the rest of our lives. Thank god she got a job at the office or we would have starved to death a long time ago…Hey what's this?"

He stops at the G4 network now hosted by a Porygon-Z and an Electabuzz they talk about the newest geek gear such as new gaming systems, gaming add-ons, and other things. Bo watches bored out of his mind and begins to change the channel when they start talking about the "Ninten-Bot" robot. Bo stops and looks at the robot in awe. He watches as they describe this amazing contraption. The "Ninten-Bot" Robot looks sort of like ROB the robot and he assumed it was from the same company. The robot was far superior to the R.O.B. robot as not only could the robot act as a second player to virtually any current gaming system, it was also alive like ROB the robot was in super smash bros. brawl, hell it could even fight like ROB but It did have a different fighting style than ROB though, It used sound based attacks rather than laser attacks. This got Bo thinking

"Hmm…I've got it! I know how exactly what to do!"

He turned off the TV ran to Belle's room. Just as he was about to open the door he stopped

"Wait a minute Bo, you might wanna knock first remember what happen last time you opened her door without knocking?"

He goes into a flash back to about 2 months ago when Belle was a kirlia. He was looking for his Nintendo DS, one of the very few things he had on him when he had to leave because of the incident. He was searching everywhere for his precious game when he decided to ask Belle if she had seen his DS. What he didn't know was that Belle had just gotten out of the shower and was still drying off when Bo opened the door

"Hey Belle, have you seen my…"

He stopped as he saw Belle completely naked her face became red as she screamed at the top of her lungs

"AHHHHHH! BO, GET THE HELL OUT NOW!"

Bo turned red as well while covering his eyes

"Oh god! I-I-I'm so sorry!"

He shut the door and ran to find a hiding place because he knew she would be beyond pissed when she got dressed. When she got dressed he underestimated her level of anger, she was so angry that not even a wiggler from Mario could be this pissed she slammed her door open and yelled out for Bo

"BO, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

She looked around and found no trace of him. He was hiding between his 2 bed mattresses when she entered his room. he prayed to arceus that she would not find him as he trembled in fear he knew that if she were to attack him ,which in this case was very high, he would become a Pokémon in the same extremely painful way his family did. She looked and looked for him but couldn't see him

"I know you're in here somewhere, I can sense your fear."

His body froze up, an unfortunate habit that he did not have control of. Whenever he became terrified enough, his entire body would paralyze and he wouldn't be able to speak as he had found this out when he went ghost hunting in his own house and got what he was looking for. The only time it didn't happen is when his family turned into Pokémon. He laid there, waiting for her to leave but she had already found out where he was hiding and since she knew that she couldn't attack him because she knew that if she did he would be painfully transformed into a random member of the ralts family Pokémon and she knew it was an accident but she had to punish him somehow to teach him a lesson. So she used double team and kept the clone of herself to stand there to keep him in fear of leaving his hiding spot and kept this up for the whole day. The flash back ends as Bo shakes his head

"Geez that was one of the scariest days in my life. I stayed awake for hours in fear. It wasn't till next morning I realized it was just her clone, I was so relieved. But I still had to apologize up and down for weeks before she would even talk to me again and the rest of that month just to get her forgiveness."

He looked back at the door and thought to himself

"Thank arceus she finally forgave me, she is the only companion I have left in this new world…"

As he knocked on her door, Belle was putting away the bag in a drawer she turned her head to the door

"Just a sec."

She then closed the drawer, locked it and put the key in her purse. She then walked over to the door and opened it

"Hello Bo, what's up?"

"Hi Belle, there is something we need to talk about. Can you see me in the living room for a few minutes?"

She looks sad as a child would that is about to be scolded

"Did I do something wrong, master?"

Bo then realizes that she thinks he is mad at her and reassures her with a smile

"No Belle, you didn't do anything wrong…"

She sighs in relief and places his hand on her shoulder.

"…I just need to talk to you about something very important. However, I do wish you wouldn't call me "master" it makes me feel like I own you and I don't, you are my best friend and the only companion I left in this world."

He pulls her into a hug and she begins to blush bright red and rest her head on his shoulder hoping the moment would never end. Eventually though like every good thing it had to end.

As releases her from the embrace he notices Belle is a bit sad

"Is something wrong Belle? You look a bit down"

She snaps back to reality

"Huh? Oh it's nothing."

She forces a smile as Bo gives her a look of concern but brushes it off

"Well anyway I've got something to show you…"

He grabs her and takes her to the living room. She sits on the couch while Bo sits on the opposite end and begins to speak

"Belle, I have been doing some thinking for about 2 months now and though I know it's nearly impossible to do I still want to do it. I…I want to go back out in the world"

Belle gasps

"Bo! You know you can't go outside! If you do then you will attacked as soon as any Pokémon see's you and you'll either get turned or killed and I don't want either one of those things to happen to you!"

Bo sighs

"I know what will happen if I go out like this. I am the last human on the earth and as far as I know there is no way to reverse it…lately while you have been away I've been trying to find a way to be able to be out in public without being recognized and today I think I found the answer to my problems!"

He picks up the TV remote and begins rewind the program to replay the show he just saw. We then see on the television screen an Electabuzz and a Porygon-Z

"…ok viewers today me and buzz have a real treat for you today!" The Porygon-Z announces

"That's right Z we have the newest gizmo ready to be sold to our viewers courtesy of Nintendo™…"

He pulls out a rather large box with a cloth over it he pulls of the cover to reveal a robot in a plastic case.

"… Please let me introduce, The Ninten-Bot!"

The camera zooms in on the robot that looks like a mix between Marvin the Martian and Wall-e with a speaker on the front of it, a disc player above the speaker, a television like head with a radio signal antenna on top, the arms are humanoid and each have a dial on the elbow, and it has legs that can fold over themselves and turn into tank treads. Belle looks at this contraption in awe and wonder. Z then begins to speak

"This is the Ninten-Bot robot; he is a fully self-automatic robot with AI. He can act as a second player to any video game old or new because of his AI he can learn how each game works and how it functions basically he is the ultimate player 2."

We pan over to Buzz who begins speaking

"He also has a limiter program which stops all learning of a video game at the programmers choosing. These limiters are categorized into 7 modes; beginner, casual, normal, intermediate, experienced, expert, and master. This system allows game play to be unique and fun at anyone's level"

We then pan over to Z

"That's right Buzz and if that wasn't enough this marvel can actually act like an actual person let me demonstrate…"

Z then turns on the Ninten-Bot and immediately begins interact with his surroundings and begins to speak

"Good morning Z and Buzz is it time for my demonstration?"

He looks over to buzz "yes it is Ninten-Bot. Please show our audience what you can do"

The camera then focuses on the robot

"Very well then, hello viewers I am Ninten-Bot you can call me N-Bot for short. I am a self learning robot hat can interact with my surroundings like any Pokémon would. I can not only be a second player for anyone but also I can be a companion for anyone as well. With the right upgrades I can do just about anything I can help with you with work, I can keep you company, and many other things that I would love to tell you about but there isn't enough time in the show so if want to know more about what I can please go to the website on the screen…"

A website address that reads  Ninten-Bot appears on the screen for 10 seconds and then fades

"…I am basically the best robot-buddy. When I first arrive to a house I spend the first week analyzing the inhabitants of the home and then begin to build my personality around what I have downloaded into my databanks"

The camera zooms out to N-Bot, Z, and, Buzz. Then Z begins to speak

"So N-Bot I have a question since there are a lot of Ninten-Bot's out there how does everyone tell which one is which?'"

"that's a very good question Z and the answer to that is simple each one of my many brothers and sisters has a unique name and can be customized by the customer at the website that was just up so no two Ninten-Bot's are alike. Also since everyone is not exactly the same size, we can be made to as big or as small as our customer needs to be."

Buzz begins to speak

"That is incredible…!"

Bo stops the program and turns to Belle

"If I can get one of those Ninten-Bot's, I think I can modify it to be like a suit of armor that I can use as a disguise. As the robot no one would suspect a thing and then I can finally go out into the world again."

Belle sighs as she puts her hand on his shoulder

"Bo, that might actually be a good idea if it weren't for one small detail." Bo gives her a puzzled look "and that is?"

Belle uses telekinesis to continue the program Bo paused

"…N-Bot but if I'm not mistaken you come with a very heavy price tag am I right?

" "Unfortunately your right Buzz my price tag is set at $999.99, but hey, for technology this advanced that's pretty cheap compared to others."

Z then begins to speak

"Ouch that's gonna leave a dent in someone's bank account B…"

Belle pauses the TV as Bo slowly slumps back down into the couch and puts his face in his hands. Belle sits beside him and places her hand on his shoulder.

**Thecodespiv: so what did you think of chapter 1 please write in the comments how you viewed the story and constructive criticism is most appreciated thanks! **


	2. A glimps of the past

**Hello my faithful readers. I know that this EXTREMLY overdue and I want to apologize for making you wait so long for chapter 2 but I promise never to keep you waiting this long ever again. From now on the longest I will update a story at the max is a month. What had happen was a major writers block that I tried to tackle but after a few weeks without an Idea I gave up for I while and in time I eventually forgot about my story and then a few days ago I had the key to finishing chapter 2. Now this chapter may not be as long as the last one but I will be updating this story more frequently and this is my first story I have ever published so please forgive me. Anyway, I have dragged this on long enough so let's get on with "to be the last chapter 2: a glimpse of the past" **

Belle pauses the TV as Bo slowly slumps back down into the couch and puts his face in his hands. Belle sits beside him and places her hand on his shoulder

"look I know you don't like being stuck in here all the time and you want to go out into the world again but there is no way we could afford the Ninten-Bot so you'll just have stay here ok?"

Belle embraces Bo in a loving hug to ease his sadness; he returns the hug and for the moment his sadness fades but it still clings in his heart he feigns a smile

"Ok Belle I'll stay here where it's safe…"

He gets up and begins to head to the kitchen and stops in the doorway

"… I think I'll start on dinner now if that's alright. If you need anything just shout"

As he turns to enter the kitchen Belle gets up from the couch

"Bo…are you going to be ok?"

He looks back and replies with a false smile

"Of course Belle, I'm alright."

He closes the door behind him as he enters the kitchen. Belle sighs and sinks into the couch and begins to think

"Poor Bo, even though he says he is ok I can feel that he is really heartbroken. Of course I don't blame him, he has gone through a lot in short amount of time. He watched his family as they painfully transformed into Pokémon and then they tried to attack him. I haven't seen this hopeless since the day he found what happened to the rest of the world…"

We flash back 4 months ago Bo is running through a dense forest with Belle (a kirlia at this point in time) on his back, sleeping from having to battle several Pokémon on the way. They have escaped the Pokémon but are exhausted from the long and perilous journey. They are in search of a safe place that won't be found by anyone, a place that was revealed to him by a good friend who sacrificed his humanity for their safety. He was a former scientist named Jacob crow. He was one of the scientists on the Pokémon research team before the outbreak but we will get to him later. After escaping the horde of Pokémon Bo pulled out the map given to him by Jacob and began to pinpoint their exact location to find the entrance to the secret laboratory. This lab was used to research the Pokérus virus but there just enough time to fully understand it and develop a cure. However this information was unknown to Bo or Belle. All they knew was that the lab was used to research Pokémon and it was a safe secluded place to live. After losing the horde of Pokemon, Bo stops to take a breather and check on belle. "Good she still asleep..." he puts belle down by a tree and pulls out a map of the forest that Jacob gave them and begins to search for the secret entrance to their new home.

"...Alright, according to the map the entrance is in this vicinity. Now, where is that odd tree he told me to look out for? He begins to search and inspect each and every tree for the sign of a Pokeball insignia anywhere but after an hour of searching he grows weary and slumps down next to belle tired and exhausted. Belle begins to stir as she feels the new warmth that is near her she instinctively clings to the new found heat not realizing its Bo. As she snuggles up to Bo with a warm smile on her face Bo to smiles and puts his arm around her and holds her close. Bo then looks up to the canopy of trees, as he gazes at the light that pours through the roof of the forest he begins to think to himself.

"Man, I have been searching high and low for that stupid insignia and still haven't found it yet. If I can't find the tree, we won't last for more than a few days. Our supplies are nearly exhausted and we will either be caught by the Pokemon horde or we will die of starvation..."

He looks to Belle still cuddling him in her sleep

"... if I can't find the tree then I will have no choice but to cut myself with her horn. I don't care how painful it is, nothing is more painful than seeing her suffer. She is my best friend and I would do anything for her, even if that means I have to sacrifice myself."

She begins to whimper as she starts to have a nightmare Bo sees this and strokes her head to comfort her. She begins to relax as the nightmare turns back into a sweet dream. Bo smiles knowing that her nightmare is gone and has been replaced with a sweet dream. Out of impulse he kisses her head and accidentally ends up waking her up. As she continues to hold on to Bo's waist her eyes begin to open and she starts to realize that she has been snuggling Bo the entire time she has been asleep. Her face gleams with joy knowing he is still here, still alive, still human. Her nightmare was an intense vision of a possible future where Bo underwent the transformation process and died. It was a thing that frightened her the most after she witnessed a few cases where humans killed themselves during mid transformation to stop the pain leaving a horribly mutated corpse and 2 people who died after fully transforming. It's the reason Belle made Bo promise that he wouldn't purposely infect himself with the pokerus virus. She quickly banishes that horrible nightmare to the back of her mind and enjoys being in Bo's embrace. Bo smiles warmly knowing Belle is ok.

"Good morning sleepy head. You have a good nap?" she smiles back and tightens her grip

"Yup! Did you find our new home?"

He sighs.

"No not yet, I've looked everywhere for the tree that leads to the entrance but I have looked at all the trees and none of them have the Pokeball insignia"

Belle gets up and begins to look around the tree

"Hey Bo what's an insignia?"

"It's an emblem or a symbol"

"You mean this thing?"

Bo gets up and goes to where Belle is pointing and he couldn't believe it. Its was the Pokeball insignia that he spent nearly an hour trying to find and it was literally the first tree he went to but he didn't even check it for insignia.

Bo slaps his forehead and sighs

"I am such a fucking idiot."

Belle giggles as Bo turns the Pokeball insignia to the side. The insignia opens up to reveal a keyhole. Bo uses the key he got from Jacob to open the secret passage. Then the tree opened up to reveal a hidden elevator Bo and Belle enter the elevator and the doors close and the tree goes back to original form. Inside the elevator Bo scrolls down the floors

"Lets see...tech lab, security room, computer room, medical room, supply room, laboratory, living facility...so many floors."

He scrolls down and sees two unlit buttons labeled 'Room 79B' and 'Room 97G' "huh I wonder what these buttons lead to."

He pushes the button labeled 'Room 79B' but nothing happens

"TO ACESS ROOM 79B PLEASE INSERT THE MASTER KEY" Bo inserts the key but it's the wrong key

"ERROR WRONG KEY PLEASE INSERT THE CORRECT KEY OR PICK A DIFFERENT FLOOR "

"Well we can't access these two rooms so let's go to..."

Before Bo can finish his sentence Belle's stomach rumbles very loudly. Bo looks down at Belle as she looks down blushing in embarrassment. Bo smiles and picks up Belle in his arms

"... The supply room for some food"

He pushes the button and is transported to the supply room. Inside they see a meat locker and shelves upon shelves dry food, canned food, water, etc...

"Wow this place is packed with so much food."

He puts Belle on the ground and asks.

"Alright Belle what would you like to eat?"

"Hmm...Can I have some spaghetti?"

"Sure, but I will need some help getting the ingredients"

So Bo and Belle grab some tomato sauce, noodles, various spices, and some freshly ground beef from the meat locker. They load all the ingredients into a tote and head to the elevator.

"Alright then I imagine there will be a kitchen in the living facility"

After a quick ride in the elevator they arrive at the living facility. In the center a large living room with a semi circle red couch with a large plasma screen TV in front. To the left are two bedrooms, the left would be Bo's and the right would be Belle's, and to the right a large kitchen. Kirlia looks around and jumps on the couch

"Wow this place is Awesome!"

"Your right Belle this place is great I think this will be a great new home."

Bo takes the tote and heads to the kitchen

"I'm gonna start on dinner, holler if you need anything"

As Bo cooks up some spaghetti Belle goes around to check the place out. She goes over to the bedrooms to pick which one will be hers. She goes in the first room on the left. It's a small quaint room with a bathroom, no closet and a decent sized bed.

"It's a little small even for me."

She rummages thru the shelves in the nightstand and finds a key with a masterball insignia on the handle and a note.

"Huh what's this?"

She opens the note and begins to read it

"_Dear sir or Madam,_

_If you have found this note then I have trusted this place to you and I am most likely either dead or have succumb to the pokerus virus. What you hold in your hands is the master key it will open both Room 79B and Room 97G in the elevator. In Room79B we kept all the documentation of this facility. In Room 97G is a training field we used to test the development of Pokemon before the outbreak. This facility was initially used to create Pokemon and develop a line of Pokeballs but after the outbreak we began studying the pokerus virus and tried to develop a cure but one day while we were coming back from a supply run a horde of Pokemon attacked us. I was the only survivor who didn't get turned or killed. I hid inside this facility for 2 months before I started to run low on supplies and now I must go out again to find more supplies. I have chosen you for a reason for you are humanities last hope._

_ Jacob Crow"_

"Holy crap I gotta tell Bo about this!"

As she rushes to tell Bo she stops herself

"Hold on, I can't tell Bo about this not after what happened to poor Jacob. He just got over the guilt of what happened to him and this letter might bring back that pain. Even though it wasn't his fault he still blamed himself for a whole month. If I wasn't for me to help him I don't think he would have ever gotten over it. So for now I think I will just keep this a secret."

Belle then returns to the living room and sits back on the couch

"Belle dinner is ready!"

Bo enters the living with two steaming plates of spaghetti.

"Sweet I'm starving"

As they dig in to their dinner Bo notices the remote and grabs it.

"Hey Belle does the TV work?"

She slurps up her pasta and replies with her mouth partially full

"I don't know... I haven't tested yet"

"Well then lets find out I wanna find out if this place gets 'TRU TV' I wanna watch Smoking Gun worlds dumbest cause after a day like today I wanna kick back, relax, and laugh at stupid criminals get their ass kicked."

Bo turns on the TV to try and find the channel he is looking for when he stops at the science channel and begins to watch "Monster Bug Wars"

"Aw sweet 'Monster Bug Wars' I freaking LOVE this show! They show Bugs, arachnids and anything with an exoskeleton fighting to the death. The winner gets a meal and the loser..."

On the TV it shows a centipede eating a katydid from the inside

"NO! NO! NO! CHANGE IT! I AM NOT WATCHING BUGS KILLING EACH OTHER!"

Belle grabs the remote and changes the channel.

"Aw you're no fun... It's just Mother Nature

"Well mother nature is a creepy ass bitch!"

"Alright, alright change it if it bothers you that much. I forgot how much you hate bugs yet you have no problem fighting bug type Pokemon"

Belle continues to channel surf while eating her food. Bo finished 5 minutes ago goes to the kitchen to clean his plate and puts away the leftovers in the fridge. As Bo returns to the couch Belle is still channel surfing

"Boring...Boring...Boring... there is nothing good on"

"Did you find TRU TV yet?"

"Yea but "kart life" was on and that show is boring. if I wanna watch kart racing I'll just play some Mario Kart"

"Yea, I see your point."

Bo sits down on the couch.

"So how about FOX._The Simpsons_are usually on at this time,"

"Alright then."

Belle changes the channel to FOX but instead of _The Simpsons_ the news is on. A jellicent is seen to be the anchorwoman

"Good afternoon America I'm Katie current keeping it current. Our top story today all humans have either been transformed into Pokemon or have killed. There are rumors that one human still remains. 17 year old Bo Holt from Lynchburg has seemed to have vanished into thin air. Authorities are still on the lookout for him and there is a $700,000 reward for his capture. He is considered a dangerous human and will stop at nothing to stay human. If you see him please contact your local authorities. And now we go to..."

Bo turns off the TV and slumps down into the couch. He is devastated; tears begin to roll down his cheeks

"I...I can't believe it... all my friends my family...they're all gone...I'm the last human left..."

Bo continues to sob as Belle tries to find the right words to say to comfort him. She goes to him and hugs him to comfort him. Bo hugs Belle and wails in sorrow. Belle strokes his back as he cries on her shoulder. After a good 15 minutes he finally stops crying and falls asleep. Belle takes her leftover spaghetti and puts it in the fridge then goes back to Bo. She sits down beside him and strokes his head while humming a lullaby to help him have a sweet dream.

We now return to the present as Belle (now Gardevoir) has finished the flashback.

"It took me three weeks of love and healing to get him back to his former self before all this craziness started. I've got to find a way to cheer him up but how?"

She slumps into the couch and accidentally hits the play button on the remote and the program continues where it stopped Z starts talking again.

"Ouch that's going to leave a dent in someone's bank account but there is still a chance that one of our viewers could still own their very own Ninten-bot."

Buzz replies

"Are you being for real Z? How can someone get one of these Ninten-Bots for free?"

The Ninten-Bot then chimes in

"Simple Buzz By winning the first annual Pokemon battle tournament."

Z replies

"That's right! The first annual Pokemon tournament who ever wins will earn themselves a brand new Ninten-Bot for free!"

Buzz then replies

"Wow a free Ninten-bot talk about a great prize but where and when is this tournament going to be held and where can I sign up?"

N-Bot continues where he left off

"The tournament will be held in 7 weeks and where it will be is the same place you need to go to sign up at Pokenapolis stadium!"

Z then chimes in

"Well you heard it here folks if you want that Ninten-bot then start hitting the gym because you gotta fight for your right to own one of these awesome Ninten-bots. This has been Z and Buzz bringing you your daily video feed so good fight, good night."

The program ends and Belle gets an idea

"If I entered that tournament I could win Bo that Ninten-bot for his birthday. Then he would be happy and we could finally go out together but if I wanna win I'm going to need some serious training, but where can I get some training done without Bo finding out?"

She begins to ponder and then she gets an idea.

"Room 97G!"

She runs to her room to begin to put her plan into action.

**Well that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it and again I'm sorry a made your guy's and gal's what nearly half a year for the next chapter. I promise to the next chapter done before Easter. To make it up to you I've got a game for you. One of my characters named Jacob crow is named after a famous villain. If you can guess where he is from you get to name the main villain in this story. Coming up in the next chapter 'Chapter 3: The sacrifice of the crow'. And remember PLEASE commit and give constructive criticism. I will see you next time.**


	3. URGENT UPDATE ON TO BE THE LAST

Hi everyone, ive got some good news and bad news. The good news is that I will be working on to be the last once again and hopefully I will be able to complete it. The bad news is I am not happy with how ive left the story as is so I will be rewriting the story but not in the way you think. In the current story I have constant flash backs that take away from the story and are just everywhere so ive decide to take down chapters as soon as the newer ones are published. This does not mean im getting complete rid of them more like shelving them for now until I get to that specific part in the story. In this version we are going to start before the outbreak occurs, we will learn where bo got belle, where did they go during the outbreak, who is dr. crow and what role did he play, and many more things to come. But I don't wanna spoil anything yet Eventually we will get back to here. But for now if you wish to keep these chapters to read in your spare time in wait for them to come back feel free to save the to your computer. This story has reached nearly a 1000 views and that is awesome to those who have been waiting I apologize for the tremendous delay. At the time of making this story I was going through some personal things in my life but now I am fine. Ive got my own place now and a job to support myself so I think its time to come back to this story. For the long ass wait ill tell you all something that you may or may not like. Due to the ever expanding franchise that is pokemon and new ones are added almost at the worst possible times. This story will ONLY contain pokemon from generations 1-5 HOWEVER there will still be mega evolutions and primal reversions. pokemon from genterations 6 and onwards will be added in the sequel. In my pondering I have thought of a concept for a sequal to this story because I have all the basic blocks for this story covered I just need to expand them to make a thrilling and exciting tale for you all. I have also considered adding multiple endings based on what actions are taken thru the story however that's more for the game I want to make using this story as its base and that's another thing that has been dragging this story on is wanting this story to become a fully fledge fan game. However, I have never made a game before and at this point in time is impossible to do with my current lack of knowledge on how to do so . So I will focus on the story first and then make the game later. As of posting this I don't have a chapter ready yet and when pokemon moon comes out I will be focusing on that for my YouTube channel _**CodeSpiv Productions**_ but that does not mean ill be as silent as before. In the past I had to go to my local library to post chapters and write on an old clunky laptop that would overheat and I would lose all my progress but now I have a new computer and I will posting the more frequently than in the past im hoping to post a new chapter bi weekly at least if I can post earlier that's great however I will not exceed over 2 months of waiting cause that's bullshit. So yes this project is alive again! I hope to see you all with the first chapter or this remake please tell me some suggestions you would like to see implemented in this next story if you wish to submitted your ideas for a character that could appear in the story or just a cool sounding name for a bad guy please tell me and ill see what I can do thanks and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
